No Two Snowflakes Are Alike
by potterxoncer
Summary: Dear Santa, I can't believe I'm writing this but I have no other option. My life is a mess and I hate it. I'm asking for a new life, a better life. My mother is gone, my dad is horrible, my ex boyfriend won't leave me alone. I live in a crumbling apartment alone. I want a fresh start, I want a good life. -Belle (Rumbelle AU)


Dear Santa,

I can't believe I'm writing this but I have no other option. My life is a mess and I hate it. What I want for christmas isn't a money or anything most would ask for. I'm asking for a new life, a better life. My mother is gone, my dad is horrible, my ex boyfriend won't leave me alone. I live in a crumbling apartment alone. I want a fresh start, I want a good life. Can you give me this for Christmas? That's what I ask. And if your real, please make this happen. -Belle French

!!!

Belle read over her letter before putting it in the envelope. She was 25 and writing a letter to Santa. 'How stupid' she thought. But it was her last resort. For 9 years her life had been a living hell. 9 years ago her mother had passed on. 9 years ago her life changed. When her mother died when she was 16 her life was never the same. People started acting different towards her. Her father changed, he hated everyone, at least he acted like it anyway. He owned the flower shop with her insurance money 'in honor of her' he said. Yeah right, he needed the money. She stopped believing in Santa long ago, but she always believed in the magic of christmas. She hoped someone would read he letter and take her away from this horrible place.

!!!

He sat in his big chair, reading the list. Checking it twice. He was halfway trough for the second time when one of his elves came into his office and hanged him a large box

"More letters sir!" the squirrely voice elf exclaimed as he entered the office. His office was nice, it was his desk which face a giant window looking over the forest. It had white hardwood and red walls. On one wall was a fire place. On the opposite wall there was nothing but a few paintings. It also had a large red couch which faced the fireplace.

"Thank you Carol." He said in a hiss. He never really understood why everyone sent him letters. Why not just email. He didn't even know how he got this job. He never really wanted this job. His father left him on the doorstep of a random house long ago and never came back. He was lucky though, that doorstep would just happen to be the future Mrs. Clause. Santa has raised him, the holly jolly man raised him. The man who was practically the Grinch until he had to become the Santa himself. Once Mr Clause died he became Santa. He went by Santa as well because his real name was horrible. Rumplestiltskin. The last and only thing his father gave him. That awful name. He also never let anyone see him, they all thought it was because he was magical, which he was, but he really didn't want them to see how he looked. With he abnormal green scale skin. He didn't know how he got this awful looking skin, no one looked like him.

He sat down and began reading the unhelpful letters. He was about halfway through the bag when he stumbled upon an interesting letter. It was a letter from an women, not a girl, but a women. He never got letters from anyone over the age of 11 now. He read the letter and stared at it as he finished. 'This is new, a letter asking for something real.' Something he didn't make but the he could give. He really had never gotten a letter like this.

"What to do?" them he thought of something, "I can give her money and a plane ticket. That can get her far away. Hopefully"

"Carol!" he exclaimed calling for his head elf

"Yes sir?" She huffed as she ran into the room

"I need you to make a plane ticket, anywhere will do. Then I need you to get money from the vault. Some from where you chose the plane to go and some American."

"Yes sir!"

!!!

Belle sat in her horrible and cold apartment, the night of Christmas eve.

"That was such a stupid idea. Why do I even try. I'm never going to leave." Knowing her fate, she laid on the couch and read until she fell asleep. The tiny christmas tree sitting in the corner with nothing underneath.

!!!

He ran his hands down the oak door. Apartment 112. Belle French. Just as she described it. Crumbling. So, she needed to get out of there and well, making wishes, that was his job.

"Here I come." With a slow movement with he twisted his hand upon the door knob and with a slight twist of his hand, it opened. 'Let's just hope she's asleep.' he thought, as door creaked as he open it, in an attempt of avoiding talking. He walked into the house, looking around until he stumbled into the living room, seeing a figure asleep upon the couch. 'Maybe I'll just leave the gifts here and go.' He leaned under a small Christmas tree, coated in soil at the bottom, but still dressed carefully with ornament and tinsel, keeping what remained of the Christmas spirit alive. Placing the gifts down as carefully as he could, he accidentally knocked an ornament of the tree, causing glass to shatter, making the girl awake from her trance of sleep.

"Santa?" She asked breathless. The girl sat up from the sofa and he turned around, watching her eyes trail down his body. The scaled look of his green/gold skin amazed her.

"It's me alright, I got your letter." He said in his slightly high pitched tone on. "I didn't know what quite my elves could get for you" he lied, as soon as he saw this girl his mind changed about what to get her. He wouldn't get her anything, he would take her far away "but, I have another idea." He watched as she sat up eagerly before continuing. "Come with me. Get away from this life you feel trapped in, away from it all and come to the most festive place in the world." He stood up, wrapping his sack around his waist, staring into the blue eyes, "what do you say?"

"Yes." She responded, one word, that was enough but it changed it all.

Changed everything for her.

!!!

She sat in his sleigh, the happiest she could ever be. She was finally getting out of here! And going to the happiest place in the world. 'This should be a nice new start' she thought as she sat waiting for Santa to finish the houses in Storybrook.

Rumple, or Santa as the women in the sleigh knew him, was setting out the presents at the last house. He was wondering what he was going to do with her. This was never his original plan. He supposed he could have her work in the toys department, no he saw Elf, that wouldn't work out well. He could have her work with naughty and nice list, no too complex. Maybe he should ask her. He really barley knew her, he barley knew anyone so far. Yes, he would ask her.

She saw him coming out of the chimney. She wondered what her new life would insure. He walked towards the sleigh, she saw how his scales sparkled in the moonlight. She was amazed at the fact that Santa had scales. You always saw him as the jolly fat guy. Not scaled, skinny, and handsome. She never though she would admit she saw Santa as handsome.

As he sat in the sleigh he began to speak. "So, I was thinking. I'm bringing you to the north poll so I need to know what you like, what you do."

"I was an assistant at the library. I love running errands, getting things, stuff like that."

"Hm, well I could always use a assistant."

"You have all the elf's don't you?" she asked with a puzzled look as the sleigh lifted off the roof top

"Well, yes but, they can be very busy making toys and all."

"Are you sure, are you okay with this?" she asked looking into his eyes even though he was looking at the reindeer. He could feel her staring and glanced over at her. She truly was beautiful, and he did need a new Ms Clause... no. He couldn't. Just because he was a bachelor, doesn't mean he should jump at the first women who looked at him. Literally.

"Yes, it's really fine. I would love to have some more humans. Elves can be fun and all but, humans are a bit more my speed, or height.

She giggled "Well you have Mrs Clause don't you?"

"No, sadly no." Silence fell between them for a long time before he realized the sun was beginning to come up. "Are you buckled in? I have to turn on hydro boast, no one can see me."

He flicked on a few buttons and pulled a lever up. She felt the speed increase and a sudden hand on her stomach. She looked down to see his hand holding her in place so she didn't fly forward. In an instant she felt extremely cold and shivered. They slowed down as they entered what she could imagine was The North Pole. She felt herself get warmer as she felt weight on her shoulders. He had placed his coat around her, how thoughtful of him.

!!!

They sat in his office, the first day she had to start working for him. He had given her a few days to settle in and get used to how things worked. Once in his office her mind was bubbling with questions.

"So um, why does everyone assume you are a jolly old fat man with a beard?"

"Oh that, the last Santa looked like that, I just kept it up so no one would ever know what I really look like."

"Why?"

"Can't you tell, it must be hard for you to even look at me."

She tilted her head to the left, then to the right, finally straight up again "I see nothing wrong"

"Ha ha, very funny." she looked at him with a raised eyebrow "You don't see anything wrong with the way I look?"

"It's not about what's on the inside. It's about what's in your heart. And you don't know what's in a persons heart until you truly know them" she smiled.

"Tha-Thank you" he may actually be able to like having this girl around.

!!!

She had been working there for little over two weeks now. New Years had come and gone, and everything seemed to be the same every day since Christmas. She woke up, got dressed in a green elf dress, and went to his office to make his hot cocoa. He had always said he preferred tea but there was none in the North Pole, just cocoa. After she made his cocoa she would send a male elf to get him from his chambers. They would enjoy cocoa together then she would do what ever he needed. During this month it would usually be to bring him his thank you letters and do dry cleaning. When he wasn't all dressed up like Santa, he would wear leather! Leather pants with a leather vest and silk baggy shirts. It was strange, but slightly alluring. One morning she woke up and began to make his morning cocoa, she was surprised to find him already awake.

"Ah!" the cup she was holding fell to the ground. "Good morning sir. What has you up so early?" she said as she bent to pick it up

"I thought you might like to take a tour around since your new." she smiled "I could show you after our morning cocoa."

She nodded and turned back to the cup, she saw a small corner missing. "I- I'm sorry. It's chipped." she showed him "you can hardly see it."

"It's just a cup, dearie."

A wave of relief hit her like a train. "I would love to go on a walk with you, let me just grab a new cup and you can have your cocoa."

He held up a hand to stop her "it's fine, i'll just use the chipped one."

"Oh no, please, let me get yo-"

"It's really quite alright Belle"

They sat down and drink their cocoa and made small chatter.

!!!

They walked through snowy forest. Belle had decided to wear a nice elf style hat and add some candy cane print leggings to keep from getting cold. She left her arms bear however, she gave a slight shiver. Santa only about a foot away could tell she was cold. He gave her his big coat once again.

"We must buy you a real coat, dearie."

"I'll be fine sir. You seemed to get used to it."

"Maybe. Also, you don't have to call me Sir all the time. You can call me something else when no one else is around."

"Santa, then perhaps?" she asked with her head tilted slightly.

"Gods no! That's not even really my name. It's my middle name."

"Really?" she hurried forward so she was right behind him

"Yes, my name is actually- well, just call my Rumple." He didn't want t reveal his name to her, even if he was beginning to really care for her. He knew she could never care for him in return. Even if he had saved her from a horrible life she hated.

"Hm, Rumple" she tested the name on her tongue "I like it"

They came upon a hill to reveal a huge valley of pure snow. He pulled a small sack out of his back pocket and reached inside. He pulled out a blanket. "Would you care to have a picnic?"

"I would love to." she said as she put her hands around his upper arm and began to walk with him down the hill. About halfway down one of them missed their footing and they rolled down the hill. Snow covering them from head to toe. Belle lied there laughing, Rumple however, though she was doing something else.

"Belle! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" He walked on his knees trough the snow over to her and rolled her over. He was relieved to see she was laughing and not crying. Seeing her laugh began to make him laugh too. The just sat and laughed for about two minutes before he remembered their picnic. He helped her up and they walked a bit further away from the hill where you could still see the path where they had rolled down. He set out the blanket and pulled out hot food and wine from the small sack.

"I though you said all they had was hot cocoa?" Belle said with a smirk

"Well, I may have a elf that knows just how to squash grapes." he said with a wink and a grin.

!!!

It had been at least a week and Belle loved her job. She had the same routine everyday. Since her walk with San- Rumple they had begun getting closer. She even wondered if she was catching feelings. Could she be falling for him. No, no way.

"Good morning Belle"

"Oh!" she jumped "good morning sir."

"Well someones jumpy today." he said as he sat down at the table.

"Oh, just thinking?"

"About what, if I might ask?"

"Just... things" she said not wanting to tell him about she might have feeling for him

"Your not regretting coming here are you? I can send you back-" he stood u and started to walk towards her

"Never! I love it here. I wouldn't give this up for the world" she blushed, he was a bit close to her now, more than usual. But she didn't move.

"Well i'm glad to hear that."

"Thank you for giving me this. I will never be able to repay you." the she reached up and game him a hug around the neck. He stood like a statue, it had been a very long time since anyone touched him. Let alone a women. He stood there awkward until she finally released him.

"Oh my, i'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's fine Belle." he looked at her eyes before returning to the table. "I need you to run to town for me today Belle."

"What ever for?" she asked as she put the cocoa in the mugs

"I need you to get me some gingerbread"

"What ever do you need gingerbread for?" she asked as she placed the cocoa on the table and sat down.

"I have a friend coming today who seems to love the stuff. Key word being love."

"CUPID? You are friends with cupid!"

"Yes dearie. I most certainly am. Bit of a pain in the ass if you ask me."

Belle giggled "Lemme guess, always talks about love?"

"24/7. He should be here around noon."

"Oh! I don't have a lot of time then. I have to go." she got up and took his coca and put it in the sink. She washed their mugs then went for the door. "See you later Rumple"

"Bye Belle." he smiled at her and she left

!!!

Belle was in the market on her way to the bake shop when she passed by a book store. She loved books and had a bit of time before she knew the gingerbread would be ready. Rumple had told her the times when everything was ready, she was a quick learner and so she knew all the times by heart. She had about 30 minutes or so before they were done so she went into the book store.

"Good morning Fern." she said happily as she walked in.

"Ah, morning Belle. What's he got you looking for today?" he asked from behind the counter

"He actually has me getting gingerbread but I have some time before it's done."

"Oh, well then let me know if you need anything"

Belle was in the shop looking for about 20 minutes before she came upon a book she loved but hadn't read in a while, Beauty and the Beast.

She hadn't read the book since she was a girl, she always felt like she was named after the princess.

"I'll take this one Fern"

"Wonderful. Shall I add it to hid tab?"

Belle though that was an odd question, she had always bought her own books. "Um, no. I have money."

"Oh, i-i'm sorry, I though it was kinda of a gift from him to you." he said as took the book and began to scan the book.

"Why would he give me a gift?" she was beginning to wonder what was going on.

"We see the way he acts around you, none of us elves have ever seen him so happy. We thought he might be courting you." the elf took her money and rang it up.

"Oh gods no! I mean he's great but, he is NOT courting me." she took the book and began to walk towards the door.

"Hey Belle," she turned "i'm serious though, we have never seen him so happy since you came along. I think he may be fond of you."

Belle smiled as she opened the door "thank you" she waved and walked towards the bake shop.

!!!

After getting the gingerbread she headed back to the factory. The factory was connected to his office and his and her separate apartments. Once back she went to the dining room where she thought they might be. She was delighted to find them already sitting and chatting. As she walked in Rumple, or sir as she would have to call him right now, looked up.

"Ah Belle, so glad you could join us." he said with a slight smile

"Here's your gingerbread." she placed it on the table and reached over to shake Cupids hand "Hi, i'm Belle"

"I'm Cupid, but my friends call me Jefferson. Which now includes you." he reached across and kissed her hand

"Why thank you." she blushed, she had known this man all of about three seconds and he was showing her more affection then most of her ex boyfriends.

"Such a flirt" Rumple said watching the two, annoyed.

"Oh, sorry old friend. Didn't realize she was taken."

"I'm not"

"She's not" They said at the same time rather quickly

"I see," he looked at both of them "well then, tell me about yourself Belle" he grabbed a gingerbread cookie

"Well, my life was great until my mother died, then my life took a horrible turn and I learned to hate it. One day I got so fed up I wrote a letter I didn't even thing would work. Turns out it did. Now I live here as his assistant." she looked at Rumple to see him staring at her

"And how has life here been?" Jefferson asked grabbing another cookie

"Great, I love it here. I feel happier here, like I can do more. I feel free."

"How does he treat you?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Rumple chimed in sitting up straighter.

"Well, old friend, you can be rather short tempered..." he trailed off

"I am not!" he said, his voice raising

"See" he raised an eyebrow

"Point taken but-" he was about to protest to ever hurting a women in anyway when he was cut off

"He has been just fine, I have seen no ill will from him" Belle popped in

"Good, good. Well uh, let me know if you ever need me to come rescue you."

"I'm sure I am perfectly safe" she looked at Rumple yet again and saw him looking back at her

!!!

They had seen quite a bit of Jefferson up until the end of January. Since February was coming around and that was his forte.

Since he wasn't around as often Rumple and Belle started to grow closer. They went on a walk or a picnic once a day. On one of their many walks he showed her the small library he had in the factory. She loved it.

"Belle, I-I want to show you something." he sounded slightly nervous.

"Lead the way"

They reached a large wooden door with some gold designs

"Here, close your eyes." she closed her eyes and grabbed his hands. He led her into the middle of the room and without releasing her hands whispered "open"

She opened her eyes to see a beautiful library. It had white gold all round it, frosted windows, and a beautiful red roof. "It's amazing" she breathed out

"You really like it?" he asked finally releasing her hands so she could walk around.

"I love it" she began to run her fingers over the spines of the books as she looked at them in awe

"Well then, another gift to you. It's yours." he said with a smile as she spun to look at him. She looked as if she might cry

"Are you serious?"

"Very." she ran to him and almost knocked him hugging him "Thank you" she sobbed, she would felt the happiest she had been.

!!!

She sat in her library. Her library. She couldn't believe he had given it to her. When she working she was here, or on a walk with Rumple. She though about him more and more since the day she arrived. Not just because he saved her, but because she was beginning to actually care for him. She might even love him. As she thought more about it she realized she did love him. She knew it would never be returned, he saw her as a friend, nothing more.

"You alright?" Rumple asked as he sat across from her in a chair of the library. They did this instead of walking, just sit in the library and read together.

"What? Oh, yeah, i'm fine"

"Okay" he said, not fully believing her

He glanced up at her a lot during their time in the library. He almost never wanted to look away from her. He too was beginning to care for her. Each other not knowing how the other felt. Caring for each other more then they know.

!!!

They were on a walk one day when he decided to tell her about her his son.

"He was 12 when I lost him, that was 3 years ago " he said looking down as they walked trough the snowy forest. You could hear the pain in his voice from a mile away.

"Oh I'm sorry, where is he berried?" she asked placing her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him

"He's not dead, just not with me."

"Where is he then?" she was slightly puzzled

"With his mother, somewhere in America"

"Why aren't they with you?" she said tilting her head to the side

"She ran off with Jack Frost. Took my son with her."

"Oh Rumple! I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." she saw a single tear from his face and stopped "Hey, come her, it's okay" she pulled him into a hug and held him close while he cried into her shoulder. "I'm sure you will see him again someday."

After he told the story of how his wife left him because she didn't want to be married to someone who could get over weight and be older than anyone else in the world she felt a little bad for him. She didn't take pity on him, of course, he wouldn't like it if she did. She noticed the picture he had on his desk and finally realized it was his son. She begun to love him even move now that knew that he had a son. It made her a bit sad that she wouldn't get to express her love.

!!!

One day on their usual walk Rumple had taken Belle to the sleigh and reindeer post, he had gotten the idea to let her try something. He didn't know if it was a good idea or not but he might as well let her do it. He had the elves put the reindeer on the sleigh and but Belle in his usual spot. He sat on the other side of her where she sat the first time she had come with him.

"Okay, grab the rains and say their names. They will know what to do from there." he put his arms over hers to show her how to hold the rains properly. She blushed slightly when she wanted him to hold her a bit longer before he pulled away.

"On Dash- are you sure?"

'Yes Belle, now don't do something like that again or else one will go while the others stay."

"Right sorry, On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer, and Vixen, on Comet, and Cupid, on Donner, and Blitzen" she laughed at the silly chant as the reindeer began to raise off the ground an into the sky. They shot off and Belle not being prepared almost lost the reins. Thankfully however, Rumple put his arms back around hers and grabbed them.

"Be careful dearie. Don't lose all my reindeer. Please."

"I won't, but you may want to get a bit closer just in case." she said as her blush grew darker.

"Very well" he replied and got closer to her, their legs now touching. Even he blushed a little at that.

They were doing good for a few minutes before Belle decided she preferred sitting and watching, she was a bit scared to have this much control and she was getting a bit tired. She would love a nice midday nap in the sky.

"I'll take over from here, you did really good though dearie. I'm impressed"

"Thank you" she laid her head on his shoulder to keep warm, for she was feeling a bit cold. "So, how did you actually get all this?"

"All of what?" he asked trying not to look away from in front of him to the women who laid her head on his shoulder.

"The North Pole, the reindeer-"

"Oh, your asking me how I became Santa?"

"Basically."

"Well, it's a bit of a sad but short story. My father left me on a random doorstep because my mother was killed giving birth and he didn't want anything to do with me. Leaving the only thing he would ever give me, life and a god awful name-"

"Rumplestiltskin" Belle said sounding a bit sleepy

"Correct, anyway, he left me on a random doorstep. I was lucky that it would be the future Mrs. Clause. she took care of me until I was about 6. Then she met the jolly fat man and we moved here. I've lived here ever since"

"Just how old are you?"

"Uh, 46"

"Wow, that's not that bad. How old was the last Santa before he passed

"About 80"

"Well good, I get way more time with you then I thought" she said as she drifted off for a mid day nap laying against his shoulder. He sat thinking about her words until he woke her back to continue their walk.

!!!

They were in the bakery, he was teaching her to make gingerbread. He had booked the bakery all to the two of them for a few hours so they could make it without anyone coming in and asking for something. They both had on aprons, his said 'kiss the cook', oh how she wanted to. She blushed thinking about it. Her's said 'christmas calories don't count', how she wished that one was true too.

"Okay, so first set the oven to 350" she reached over and did just that

"Next, while that's preheating, did you wash your hands?" he smirked slightly

"Yes" she replied with a smile

"Good so, sift the dry ingredients. Then just set it aside." he worked to help her sift and prep the dry ingredients. "Then grab that mixer, add the butter and milk." She poured the ingredients in the mixer and turned it on low "Very good" she blushed "now slowly add in the dry ingredients." she slowly began to pour the ingredients when some of it flew up and hit her across the face. "Oh, be careful, that can happen. Here let me help" He moved to stand behind her and led her hand to finish dumping the contents of the bowl. Once the ingredients where fully mixed he put them on the table covered in flour and began kneading the dough. "Here Belle, just fold it over and push it up with you palms. I can use a bit of christmas magic so we don't have to wait two days." They kneaded the dough until their hands started to lose some of the flour on them. Rumple went to pour more flour on her hands and missed, ending up pouring it all over her apron.

She gasped "Rumple!"

"Sorry" he placed the bag of flour on the counter

"Are you didn't do that on purpose?" she asked with narrowed eyes

"I would never" he said with his chin held high

"Well, I have to get you back anyway" then she grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at him

"Oh! I'll get you for that" he grabbed a handful and threw it directly in her face. He started laughing uncontrollably. "It *laugh* looks like *laugh* you have to much *laugh* powder *laugh* on your face dearie! *laugh*" His laughter stopped when his face was covered in flour

"Got ya!"

"Little minx, i'll get you for that!" he grabbed a another handful of flour

"Have to catch me first" and she raced around the large counter to the other side. He chased her around the counter until finally catching her and falling to the ground with both of them on their sides. He dropped the flour on top of both of them in the process.

"Looks like I got both of us" he said as they laid there laughing until the oven beeped telling them the over was preheated. He helped her up off the floor and they finished baking, leaving the elves to clean up the mess on the floor

[Hi! Writer here, I got the instructions from Food Network, I have no idea how to make gingerbread. Anyway, hope you enjoy, keep reading]

!!!

She was in his apartment fixing his cocoa when he burst through the door with a angry look on his face.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Can you just leave my cocoa and go away. I don't want to talk to anyone today."

"Not even me?" she was worried, she had never seen him like this.

"No." he sounded slightly aggressive. She wasn't going to leave him like this

"What wrong?" she didn't want him to sit like this all day, she brought him his cocoa and tried to sit down put he put his hand up to stop her.

"Belle, please. Go." he was leaning agents a wall looking sad and angry

"I'm not going to leave until you tell me whats wrong." she said rising from her seat but not moving in any other direction.

"Fine!" he barked out "my ex wife's man just called, she's dead."

"Oh Rumple, i'm so sorry." she though about going to him but wasn't sure in his state

"That's not it," he sneered "that man is keeping my son. He won't let me near him anymore then Milah did. He wouldn't even let me talk to him on the phone. There, now you know, now will you please go away?"

"I'm not leaving you like this!" she was really worried for him, she wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon

"Yes, you are! Go to the library or go on walk. Just leave me alone." he went to the cabinet and grabbed some peppermint liquor. He didn't even grab a glass, just started drinking straight out of the bottle.

"No." she said not moving an inch

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I'm not leaving, you will have to force me out." she crossed her arms over her chest

"Belle, please don't make me."

She was a little stunned, was he really going to force her out? "You wouldn't dare" she narrowed her eyes.

"CANDY! CANE! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!" suddenly two bigger elves came out of nowhere and gabbed Belle by the arms, not hard, but with force.

"Get your hands off me! Rumple! Do something!"

"I'm sorry Belle" was the last thing she heard before she was taken out of his apartment and put in her own.

!!!

She didn't see him the next day. She was so upset she didn't leave her room. She just sat in a ball on her bed crying. He had never done something so horrible. She couldn't decide weather she hated him or not. She was saying yes but her heart was still saying she loved him. There was no point in loving him though, she could tell he didn't love her based on what had happened. That thought made her cry even more. Eventually, on the second day of crying in her room, she had an elf show up at her door with breakfast. Also a note reading "Come to my office at noon. -R"

She knew who it was from, she didn't want to go but she did. Right at noon she was knocking on the door to his office. He opened the door and let her in.

"Good afternoon sir" she said, she could see the slight flash of pain in his eyes as she had used such an old term when speaking to him.

"Afternoon. I'll just get straight to the point. I have arranged a portal to bring you back to you apartment at 8 tomorrow morning." she looked at him puzzled

"Why would I need a portal to walk across the factory? It's not that-"

"Not that apartment, your apartment in Storybrook. I assume you want to go back considering what happened?"

Her heart felt like it was cut into a million pieces. He was sending her back. She was going back. To her horrible life she had been saved from. Saved.

"Oh uh, yeah. I'll go pack my things" she got up quickly so he didn't see her start crying again.

!!!

She didn't have much, just a few books and a picture of her and Rumple. She probably didn't need them, she just wanted them because they meant something to her. She looked over and saw the Beauty and the Beast book on her night stand. 'Wow, now I really am the princess, I just don't get the prince' she though sadly. She grabbed her bag and walked to his office.

She knocked on the door and it open immediately after. "Sir." she nodded as she entered. Inside she saw some of her other friends she had made over the course of her time here. She would miss all of them, Carol, who's job she technically took. Fern, the book keeper. Ginger, the baker, who she had to apologize to for getting flour all over her kitchen. And behind her going to open the door of the portal was Rumple. The man she had started to love, the man she did love. But, he would never know.

He watched her head towards the others in the room, first Carol who gave her a hug and told her something he couldn't hear that made her smile. Then Fern, whom gave her a hug and a book. Finally Ginger who gave her a hug and a bag of cookies. He remembered making cookies with her. He remembered watching Belle struggle with dough, them getting flour everywhere, laying on the ground laughing. The having to apologize to Ginger for the mess. He was going to miss Belle. But, after what happened he knew she would want to leave. Possibly without even saying goodbye, but he got lucky there.

She walked up to him with a crying smile

"Goodbye Rumple" she gave him a hug then looked in his eyes and left.

"Goodbye Belle" he said as he closed the door. A single tear falling from his face.

!!!

Belle sat on the window with her head up against the glass. It had been raining all day. Once she got home she realized it was the morning of Valentines day. She still had her Christmas stuff up, she never got to take it down. So that was the first thing she did, after laying on her bed crying for an hour. She took down her decorations, made lunch, and was now sitting on her window seat staring out the window. Watching as the rain patted on the window, she rain on the window matching the tears on her face. She was looking towards the sky when she heard a knock at her door.

!!!

He sat in his office drinking, she was gone. She was gone and never coming back. Probably relieved not to have to worry about him anymore. He had shared so much with her. He had told her his whole life. He loved her. HE LOVED HER. As soon as the realization hit him he flung out of his office and down to the naughty and nice room. He scared almost everyone in there when he burst through the door.

"I need to see someone! NOW!" he shouted as he walked up to the circular large table in the middle of the room. The room was dark and had a large table for viewing kids and a map on a screen on the wall.

"Who sir?"

"Belle Colette French"

He saw her, sitting in the window. Her eyes heavy with tears as her head lay against the glass. She was curled up in a ball. Her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She looked so unhappy. He though she would be happy to get away from him, go back to a life without him. But she looked miserable. Then he though back to everything that had happened since the day they met. He remembered him catching her staring at him while in the library, working close to him in his office, the way she held him when she found out about his son. Did she- did she love him? No, wait,

"She does love me" he said in a whisper.

He knew what he had to do for once he had to be the brave one, so he went to get his belle. He got on one reindeer and took off to Storybrook. He was going to get his Belle back.

!!!

She wiped her tears and slowly walked up to the door. She wondered who it was, perhaps he father had seen her in the window and was coming to ask her where she had been. It wasn't a prank, no one ever went this far back. Her apartment was the last one on the bottom floor and faced the back of the backyard, really her front yard, no one could even see her door from the front.

She open the door and saw him, standing there in her yard was him, in the rain.

"Rumple" she breathed, she ran towards him and flew into his arms. He held her close, like he never wanted to let go. She held her so tight she was about and inch off the ground. His arms around her waist, hers around his neck. Them both being rained on. She looked at him in the eyes and almost inaudibly whispered

"I love you"

Then, he kissed her. She was the happiest she could ever be. When she felt her feet touch the ground she was able to deepen the kiss. His one hand cradled her head while the other was on her back. Hers both holding his cheeks. The rain still falling on both of them. When they finally came up for breath he told her,

"I love you too."

She smiled and held him close, but never breaking eye contact. He smiled back and asked,

"Are you ready to go home?"

"More then ever." she gave him a quick kiss "but I have to run inside and get two things"

"Hurry back"

"Oh trust me, I will" she ran inside and grabbed Beauty and the Beast and the picture of her and Rumple. She came back outside to see him standing in the spot smiling and waiting for her, she just now realized there was a reindeer behind him. "Why hello there, didn't see you before." she said as he led her to the deer.

"Well I think you were still a bit stunned from the first surprise." he said as he lifted her up on the deer and jumped up behind her.

"Stunned, but so glad." she gave him another quick kiss before they set off back to The North Pole

!!! -1 YEAR LATER-

She sat in the hospital room being cared for by carol, there newest member of the family cooing in her arms

"Hello my little Noelle."

"She is beautiful Belle, just like her mother." Her husband chimed in at her side

"Well she has her fathers eyes." she could see the dark brown sparkle in her eyes from a mile away

"Hopefully not his sarcasm" they both turned to see someone they never thought they would see again.

"Bae." Rumple breathed out and stood from where he sat on the hospital bed next to Belle. "Is it really you?" he asked looking as if he might cry

"Yes dad, it's me." his father came up to him and hugged his like he was his life line.

"But how?" he asked still hugging him

"I might have stolen a staff that lets me get places with the flick of a wrist."

"You stole Jack's staff?" he father looked at him in awe with his hands on his shoulders

"Yeah. He deserved it though, he's dating some new girl named Emma. She's really cute, but i'd rather be here with you."

"Oh, Bae. I'm sorry about your mother." he said a little less sympathetically.

"It's fine dad, they didn't pay much attention to me anyway. Said I was old enough to fend somewhat for myself. Left me home alone with the nanny a lot."

"I'm sorry Bae."

"It's okay dad, i'm just happy to be back. So can I meet the lovely women behind you and what I assume is my sister?"

"Of course, and yes, you would assume correct, meet you sister Noelle. And my wife Belle"

"Nice too meet you Belle, would you mind if I held her?"

Belle smiled "Nice to meet you, and not at all." she held the baby out to him and he picked her up and walked around the room with her. Belle whispered to Rumple "we have to give that staff back you know."

"Of course sweetheart, I know." he kissed the top of her head. "He is about 16 now by the way, only about a few months in though"

"Thank you, I was wondering that."

"Gods I love you." Rumple said as he watched his son hold his daughter. He kissed her on the head.

"I love you too. I also love them, both of them"

THE END

Hope everyone loved it!!! Writing this book made me so happy! I wanted to give a shout out to emmascaptainhook for writing a small portion of this story, she has helped me so much. I'm so happy with how this book turned out. Thank you. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! ️️️

Much Love

the-rumbelle-fangirl


End file.
